A Dark Night Alone
by msedwardcullen08
Summary: What happens when Edward tries to be romoantic with Bella and she sorta ruins it. Will he take the lead and finally change her? B/E One Shot at the moment!


**So this is my very first fanfic! So take it easy on me lol... **

**This one here is a one shot at the moment...****Unless yall really like it, then maybe ill consider writing a second chapter**

**I have some others in mind and cant wait to start writing them... Yay! **

**And i want to say a special thanks to Bloodredeclipse!!!! Shes one of my Besties!!! and she really helped me get this story up for yall!!!**

******* I dont own any of the Twilight Saga thats all thanks to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers*******

**BPOV**

The room was dark, very dark as I slowly opened my eyes trying to figure out where Edward had taken me. One by one a candle was lit. I had assumed it was Edward lighting them because I couldn't hear any other sounds. The movements were slow; maybe he

was trying to show me that he could be slow and romantic.

"Are you ready for an amazing night?" he asked in an excited tone.

I tried to follow and find his voice but his hands found me first. His amazing eyes dazzled in the candlelight. He was so absolutely amazing, in the dark or in the light. I was nervous to think what he had in mind for us. Whatever it was I trusted him no matter what. He slowly took my hands into his own and walked me backwards to what seemed like the middle of the room.

He leaned in "Try not to ruin this Bella" he whispered slowly into my ear.

I looked up "Are you trying to say I ruin all of our moments together?"

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say, what I'm trying to say is that you get to eager and I can't handle that." He said it with an edge in his voice

"Well I'm sorry that you make me that way." I sighed "I can't stand still when you touch me…. I….I get all jumpy inside"

"I realize that Bella, and I love that I make you feel that way, but part of me wishes I didn't"

"And whys that Edward?..... Hmmm?"

"Once again it makes me want to kill you Isabella Swan!..... why can't you just understand that?"

"Well then… then do it! Kill me already Edward Cullen!"

"Why Bella?! Why?!"

"Why what Edward?"

"Why must you put those thoughts into my head?"

Edward turned away from me, not able to look me in the eyes.

"What if it was for the best?" I took a deep breath "What if killing me was best for us?"

He continued to look the other direction. I could tell by his stance in the candlelight that he wanted no part in this conversation just like every other time we talked about it.

"How would that be best for us?"

"Well, because then....than you wouldn't have that eager feeling to kill me every time we kissed."

"Well I wouldn't have that feeling if you wouldn't push me so much" he said through clinched teeth.

He turned slowly as all the candles went out; he slowly walked over to where I was standing. Grabbing my arms tightly, he pushed me backwards very forcefully. I winced a little from the pain of his grip. Edward slammed me against a wall of books. It was then that I figured out Edward had taken me to Dr. Cullen's office. A tear fell down my cheek, but I'm sure he didn't notice. He grabbed both of my arms with just one hand, pinning them over my head. As much as I trusted Edward I was unsure of what he had in mind, because for the first time he was scaring me. I tried to stare into the darkness in hope of finding his eyes. But when I couldn't find them I thought back to my first day of school when his eyes were black as night. I felt his hand slide up my side to my neck, running his thumb over a certain spot. My heart started beating faster and faster, the way he rubbed my neck gave me a nervous and uneasy feeling in my stomach. My breathing had started to pick up as my heart pounded louder and louder. He started to grip tighter around my arms, causing them to begin to loose feeling.

"Edward this isn't funny, your really scaring me!"

There was nothing but silence. He was going to say something, and the only reason I knew that was because I smelled and felt his amazing breath. It was gone just as fast as I had felt it

"Bella you are all that I have ever wanted." The grip got tighter

"What are you doing?" I pleaded "Edward you're hurting me!" I screamed "This isn't funny Edward, so just stop it."

He moved in close to my body, slowly breathing on my neck.

"Bella I can't stop, not now, you brought this upon yourself remember?"

"I do Edward, more than anything in the world. But not this way"

Tears ran down my face.

"Well you should have thought about that before putting the thoughts in my head." His voice was harsh and without care.

I tried to move my head but Edward was holding it very still with almost no effort at all. I was starting to get more and more terrified with every second that passed. All I could manage to think about was what if I never got to see mom or Charlie. Not that I was about to be changed into a vampire, or how much it may hurt, but the fact that I may never see them again. More tears fell; I didn't want it to happen this way. I mean I wanted it to happen, but not if Edward was going to act this way.

"STOP!" I screamed but he wasn't listening "EDWARD STOP!.... PLEASE EDWARD, STOP!"

I was frantic but he wasn't loosening his grip not even an inch. More tears fell

"STOP!" I screamed again.

And then it happened, his mouth his cool breath was against my neck, I tensed up unable to move, unable to scream, unable to do anything. My heart stopped as I felt his teeth touch the side of my neck. Slowly I felt it, or what felt like his teeth sinking into me. I couldn't breathe at all. There was no pain; no burning like there was when James had bitten me. Although I could smell the rusty smell of the blood and feel it running down the side of my neck. I couldn't feel any pain. I was finally able to catch my breath as candle was lit and Edward found my eyes with his and I slowly calmed down.

"Edward you… you did it…. You turned me?" I looked confused "But there isn't any pain…. No burning…. Why…. Why doesn't it feel the same as when James bit me?"

He gave me a curled smirk.

"You don't actually believe that I would end your life do you? Bella I told you I would not kill you."

"But… but I can smell the blood, I… I can feel it running down my neck."

Tears began to form in my in my eyes

"Don't cry Bella…. You know I don't like seeing you upset."

"You bit me, why was there no feeling? How could you have not turned me?" tears began to fall.

Edward gave me a smirk as he slowly opened his mouth and pulled away the caps from his teeth placing them in his hand for me to see.  
"But, the taste of my blood in your mouth?"

"Was quiet satisfying, I do have to say." He grinned again "I went hunting with Emmet last night."

"So then this was all a joke?"

I walked over to one of the open windows in Dr. Cullen's office. I stared off into the dark woods; I reached grabbing my neck still feeling no pain. Edward slowly walked over placing his hands on my sides. I was so angry with him that I didn't want to turn and face him.

"Edward that wasn't something funny…. It wasn't funny when you did it at Prom either."

A tear fell as I said that, I then turned in his arms.

"You don't realize how much I want this."

"Then why did you freak out like that… it was so hard for me to continue knowing I was hurting you"

Edward dropped his hands and turned away from me. I wasn't thinking all I knew was I couldn't look at him. I turned quickly to look back out at the dark woods, when I lost my balance. I wasn't sure whether to scream or stay silent. I knew for one thing I couldn't catch my breath; I closed my eye for the fear of how bad it would end. But it was all too quick I opened my eyes and was in the arms of Edward… I was so happy to see him there.

"Bella, you will try anything to kill yourself so ill change you over… wont you?" he smiled.

"I swear that wasn't on purpose… that was my own clumsiness"

I sighed lightly as he cradled me in his arms walking me up to his room. Edward looked down at me; his eyes were back to that amazing golden bronze. He let me down allowing me to catch my balance before he fully let go of my body.

"Bella, please stay away from the window" he gave that oh so sexy grin of his.

"Ohh Edward, you are so funny!"

I smirked as I sat down on the new bed he had put in his room just so he and I could relax together. As a matter of fact Charlie was starting to like Edward a lot. Charlie was allowing me to stay over at the Cullen's a lot more and even over night… Although Charlie thought I was staying in Alice's room, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"So, Edward how do you plan on explaining the bite marks on my neck to Charlie?"

Just as soon as I spoke Alice came skipping into Edward's room

"I'll help!" she exclaimed in her tiny voice

She had her black box with her the same box she used on me for prom, she set it up on the desk as Edward walked over picking me up placing me next to the box. Just as quick as she started she was all done, the blood was removed and the bite makes had disappeared.

"Thanks Alice, you're amazing as always!"

She smiled and kissed my cheek

"You're so welcome!" she said with a huge grin

"ALICE!.... Please stop with the thoughts!"

"What? I was only wondering…. Relax Edward"

She gave me a wink

"Wait… what were you…."

I couldn't even finish because she was gone and I was in Edwards car before I could even finish. Edward got in the car and started it up.

"Edward, what was Alice thinking about?"

"Alice was wondering if we have had sex yet."

He said it through clinched teeth. I stayed silent as I turned looking out the window a small smile came across my face. The drive was all to fast just like normal, Edward walked me up to the front door, leaned in and slowly kissed me. I made sure to stay very still as he kissed me a little longer than normal.

"I'm sorry about getting your hopes up today, and I know it's not funny, but you have to understand Bella that I'm not ready yet."

"Wait so at some point you will?"

And he was gone into the darkness.


End file.
